Five times Flynn wanted to kiss Rapunzel but didn't
by Jade1994
Summary: ...and the one time he did. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

**The first time was out of annoyance**

You flick away the piece of grass stuck to your vest in disgust. You sigh. Will she make up her mind already? You get it. You really do. Blondie wants to see the lights. Mother doesn't want Blondie to see the lights. If Blondie goes, mother not happy. If Blondie stays, Blondie not happy. But if Blondie won't stop talking about her sad story _anytime_ now, Flynn is going to be really, really not happy.

" I can't do this! This will crush her-"

Ugh. You are not going through this again. There must be a way to seal those lips shut-

An idea hits you hard. You can see it so clearly in your head. You grab her, all suave and confidence. Your lips cover hers. Her eyes go wide. A gasp of surprise. Her hands go slack. A hint of blush. Followed by sweet, precious silence.

The throbbing pain at your skull brings you back to reality. Right. The frying pan. There's no way you can back away from her fast enough without getting another hit in the head after said kiss.

Too bad. It was a pretty good plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second time was out of desperation**

The water is past your neck. Kick. Splash. Spit. Swear. Pause. Breathe. Repeat.

" I'm sorry."

You turn to face her. She can't be serious. How is this her fault?

" I sh-sh-should never have left my tower. Mother was right."

Something deep in your guts twists. The crown. The Royal guards. The Sabbington brothers. None of that have anything to do with her.

She shivers. Her lips blue. You can tell by the way her eyelids flutter that she is slipping away. That she is giving up.

Fix this. Now. Buy her some time. For god sake, don't let the poor girl die on her birthday.

You remember how your mother used to comfort you when you were down. A soft brush against your hair. A low lullaby near your ears. A gentle kiss on your forehead. You hope it will be enough for her. For her to stay. To keep fighting.

You open your mouth, ready to say something soothing or encouraging.

" Eugene." Your stupid real name slips out instead.

Her eyes light up and you know that the kiss is no longer necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third time was out of gratitude**

" For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

You have to duck your head to prevent her from seeing the silly grin on your face. You still have a reputation to uphold after all. You cradle your newly healed hand in your palm. You can still feel the surge of warmth that flowed from her hair into you. You wonder if there are now bits of magic running in your veins. That would be cool.

You probably should do something in return. You know, since she saved your life and everything. It would be rude not to.

A peck on the cheek would be nice. Casual and neutral. It's what normal friends do to show appreciation, right?

Right. Because a girl with glowing hair, a screwed up mother and a lifetime of imprisonment is the very definition of normal.

Best case scenario, she freaks out and sends the frog to give you a taste of your own medicine. Worst case scenario, she gets all awkward and you can't go back to this easy, comfortable friendship anymore.

The meek thank you that you settle with sounds like an afterthought more than anything but she seems to be content with the reply. And that's all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth time was out of lust**

Her chest presses against yours, her breath hot and moist from the dancing.

She looks up at you, her eyes heavy with want and desire.

Flynn would have dipped her in a dramatic fashion, to hell with the villagers watching, and ravish her to his heart content. The kiss would have been all tongues and teeth, passionate but impersonal. The night would have ended with her flat on her back, in a bed of a seedy motel and her clothes on the floor. The next day she would have woke up with an empty spot next to her and a note with excuses explaining why he couldn't stay.

That was before. Before you decided to leave Flynn for good.

Now, being Eugene, you just give her a small smile and take a step back like a gentleman.

Though you have to admit, as you take in her flushed face and tousled hair, being Flynn did have its perks.

* * *

**A/N: I encountered some technical difficulties when uploading this chapter. I apologize to anyone who previously received the email about the update but didn't get to read the chapter. Ugh, curse you FF net.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth time was out of...you don't know yet, but you are about to find out**

This is it. This is really happening. No turning back now.

Her face is cold from the wind, her cheeks turning red when you rub your thumb across the smooth skin. She responds by pressing her face harder against your palm.

All around you, lights flicker and dance and float away to the dark sky but all you can see is this girl in front of you. This girl, that takes your breath away with a glance. This girl, that makes you laugh and dance and enjoy life. This girl, that shows you a side of you that you never know and where you really belong.

All at once, everything have shifted. That should have scared you shitless but you are surprisingly okay with that.

Here goes nothing.

You take a deep breath and lean in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

She grabs you by the collar and mashes both of your lips together.

You honestly did not see this coming because in your head, it was always you making the first move and she getting all flustered from the kiss, not the other way around.

Not that you are feeling flustered right now. Just...woozy. From all the blood loss. That's probably it.

It's not how you imagined. The kiss. There's no fireworks exploding, no choir singing, no voices from above. It's even kind of awkward, because her head is tilted to a weird angle, causing noses to bump from time to time, and she doesn't seem to know what to do with her lips, staying frozen in a puckered form.

It's far from perfect, you know, but you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
